Imposible RanTober
by SoyoSoha
Summary: #RanTober de Moon Erebos y bla bla xD


Día 4: Imposible con esos dos- Palabra: Película

A.A. Harry Potter, situaciones incómodas, sexo en público, pareja: Sirius x James, leve indicio de Remus x Lily, advertencia de Yaoi y Hard, Palabra: película

Agradecimientos: a Yorelly(mi musa, vamos) por darme esta espectacular idea y soportarme cuando ando odiosa xD

Lily les había dado la dirección en un papel que Sirius sujetaba con innecesaria fuerza, sus amigos habían ido al cine hacía unos días por petición de la chica y ambos habían vuelto muy felices y Remus había hablado de lo "increíble" de un cine y las películas.

A Sirius le había gustado la idea de una cita con James, lo que más hacían era estar en la cama de alguno de los dos, salir a los jardines del colegio o paseaban un poco en la pequeña ciudad cercana a la escuela, por lo que salir a el mundo muggle era un cambio que ambos necesitaban. Los cuatro habían paseado por el Londres muggle, habían comido y habían ido a un centro comercial, pero todo esto guiados por su amiga que se desenvolvía naturalmente en ambos mundo.

-Seguro que es acá – James miraba el edificio de dos pisos desconfiado – no se ve muy grande, ¿Trajiste dinero muggle?

-Libras – le corrigió Sirius mientras asentía – siempre traigo cuando venimos, anda, vamos – lo llevó a el interior del edificio, el pelinegro lo siguió desconfiado mirando el lugar, había un mesón a la derecha pintado de rojo con varios paneles atrás – mira, las imágenes también se mueven – Sirius señaló a las pantallas tras la chica del mesón.

Ambos se acercaron mirando las pantallas, las imágenes se movían, cambiaban y se volvían a repetir en tramos de 30 segundos, bajo cada pantalla y con letras rojas se anunciaban los nombres de las películas, una les llamó la atención a ambos, Sirius miró a James y luego que se pusieran de acuerdo se acercó a la chica que los miraba curiosa.

-Hola, queremos ver esa – señaló la pantalla casi golpeando a la chica – ¡lo siento! – la miró apenado pues la mueca de la chica fue de un claro disgusto

-Son 8 libras los dos – Sirius sacó el dinero y lo dejó en el mesón, la chica lo miró feo tomando lo necesario y empujó el resto hacia el chico que miró a James avergonzado, ella les entregó dos papeles y les indicó el camino antes de indicar el mesón donde vendían alimentos para poder llevar a la sala

Sirius miró a James nuevamente pidiéndole ayuda con los ojos, este rió y se acercó a la alta chica con una de las sonrisas que su novio odiaba que le dedicase a alguien más

-¿qué me recomiendas bonita? – se apoyó en el mesón rompiendo una cubeta de papel y se sonrojó ganando las risas de su novio – Sirius! – Reclamó algo molesto por la risa de este – bien, pide tu – se cruzó de brazos y no lo miró

El chico se acercó al mesón teniendo el cuidado de no apoyarse en la inestable (y probablemente sucia) superficie y pidió dos baldes de palomitas y una soda gigante para ambos que terminó siendo solo otro balde relleno de refresco. James entregó los boletos a un joven con mucho acné que estaba tras unas cintas donde la gente se formaba, con voz flemosa les indicó una puerta con el numeró 5 pintado en plateado sobre una vieja puerta negra. Ambos entraron a la sala que estaba sin gente y se sentaron en sus puestos numerados

-Esto será una pesadilla cuando se llene – reclamó James abrazando su balde de palomitas que se negaba a probar alegando que las manos sucias de la chica no deberían haber tocado el alimento

-Si es que se llena, no parece venir mucha gente – observó Sirius luego de unos minutos pues ninguna persona más entraba a ocupar los asientos disponibles

-¿Seguro que compraste dos asientos y no toda la función para nosotros dos? – Se burló su novio – o quizás se equivocaron con la hora – sacó el papel de su bolsillo y lo examinó con la escasa luz del lugar

-muy gracioso James – cuando su chico intentó reclamar le metió un puñado de palomitas en la boca, este las escupió al suelo asqueado

-¡Que la chica tenía las manos como si hubiese limpiado el baño! – reclamó arrojando un puñado de los snacks sobre su novio – no, Sirius no – se removió siendo apresado por su novio quien lo besó con la boca llena de la sustancia que él había nombrado asquerosa, intentó alejarlo pero era más fuerte, luego de unos segundos comenzó a responder el beso soltando suaves jadeos que eran opacados por los anuncios previos a la película.

Sirius sentó al chico en sus piernas y metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones haciéndole soltar un jadeo y mover un poco las caderas, lo hizo hincarse con las piernas a sus lados mientras le bajaba el pantalón dejando su trasero y pene expuestos. Desabrochó su pantalón y le hizo bajar entrando de una estocada en el

-Me vuelves loco – susurró Sirius mientras hacía que su novio moviese las caderas y acariciaba su pene

-Sirius – James se afirmó del asiento y se movió con ansias, ambos jadeaban y gemían a gusto por estar solos en ese horrible lugar – ah, ahí – gimoteó cuando su amante alcanzó su próstata

Se besaron mientras se corrían para callar los gritos del otro, James se levantó, acomodó su ropa y se sentó tranquilamente a ver el inicio de la película

Desde entonces James Potter ama ir al cine con Sirius


End file.
